


缠

by Windsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windsky/pseuds/Windsky
Summary: 地鸣结束后莱纳本想带着两个孩子就此隐居下去，艾伦却不愿意这样放过他。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	缠

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，A艾O莱，含强迫情节。

莱纳在一阵冷汗中惊醒。

他条件反射性地想要坐起，却被一股力量扯了回去。后颈的腺体一阵阵地刺痛，昏睡太久的大脑还无法理解当下的处境。他眨了眨眼睛，在一盏老油灯散发出的昏暗的光线下，发现自己此刻正处于一间四面都是墙壁的地下室里。手腕上被三指粗的铁链扣着束缚在了铁制床架的两侧，令他无法完全起身。还不太清醒的思绪努力尝试回忆自己在这里的缘由。他想起自己与同伴们乘着一架飞机想要阻止艾伦，但最后却以失败告终。艾伦发动的地鸣终于践踏了所有大地，无数人被迫死在巨人的脚下，只有帕拉迪岛上的人和少数的墙外人类幸存下来。他们没能阻止艾伦，艾伦也没有费神杀死他们，因为彼此都知道在这样的结局下已毫无意义。爱尔敏他们去王都找艾伦了，他还不肯放弃与艾伦的交流，无话可说的自己则带着贾碧法尔科两个孩子找了一处小城镇隐居起来。经过战争的蹂躏，处处都已尸骸满地，只余荒芜，他本想直接去死，可是却无法抛弃两个孩子，只好承担起责任抚养他们。一开始的日子艰难，本就不多的幸存者都战战兢兢，几乎失去了生活下去的希望，他们只好自己到处找些没人要的食物饱腹。艰苦的条件让三人一点点瘦下去，但远离战争的日子渐渐令他感到满足。他似乎已经忘记自己身为铠之巨人的身份，只想在远离人烟的木屋里了此残生。本该如此的——幸福的生活却不长久。

那天，他正在家里和贾碧与法尔科一起吃晚饭。餐桌上贾碧兴奋地和莱纳分享今天遇到的趣事，让疲惫了一天的他也忍不住露出笑容。正当三人欢声笑语之际，木屋的门却被砰一下踢开，紧接着全副武装的士兵就冲了进来。他条件反射地将手伸到自己嘴边要咬下，却在看清楚来人的一瞬间丧失了勇气。“艾伦——”，他无法相信自己的眼睛。眼前的人与之前在地下室见面时又不同了。他头发束起，披着一件黑色披风，灰色的眼睛里燃烧着火焰。即使面无表情，浑身上下却散发出摄人的气势，更别提那股他身上散发出的气味——裹挟着硝烟、战火，让人一下子回到战场，回想起那些残酷的杀戮，张牙舞爪地宣告着着所有人他就是那个发起灭世的恶魔。莱纳双腿忍不住发抖，几乎要跪在地上，不仅是因为内心的恐惧，而是作为一个欧米伽对于这样强大的阿尔法天生的臣服。

“莱纳”。对方开口了，让莱纳回想起他们四年后第一次在地下室见面，对方也是这样淡淡地和自己打招呼，自己却几乎被回忆的罪恶感击垮。不需要任何恐吓，他已经知道自己别无选择。

“艾伦，你是怎么来到这里——”，莱纳终于忍不住出口询问。“你一张口，想问的是这种事情吗？”

“——你来这里，是为了什么……”，和那日地下室一模一样的对话令他几乎以为一切都未曾改变，但躲身边的两个孩子迅速将他扯回了现实，“别伤害他们……”，他看着虽然发抖却双眼满是憎恨的贾碧，生怕对方会在此做出什么事情来，只能出声哀求。

“当然是为了你啊，莱纳”，艾伦仍用那双无机质的灰色眼睛淡淡环顾四周，皱了皱眉，“阿尔法来找自己的欧米伽，不是天经地义的吗？”

此话一出，屋子里所有人都不可思议地看向他，“莱纳，他说什么——”，贾碧那双大眼睛惊诧地望向他，像是遭到背叛一样的表情让莱纳想到受伤的幼兽。他握紧贾碧的手，“艾伦，我……”

他还没说完，艾伦便跨前几步，不用任何动作，始祖的力量让本想抓起餐刀捅他的贾碧动弹不得，只能看着他将手慢慢抚上莱纳后颈的腺体。“我闻不到你的味道”，艾伦把鼻子凑上他的脖子，像只大猫一样嗅着，“这里也有抑制剂吗？”。他的发丝轻轻扫过莱纳的脖颈，浓烈的硝烟味让他浑身僵硬。莱纳知道，自己已经没有任何反抗的余地。

之后发生了什么？莱纳在昏沉中努力地思考。只记得自己央求艾伦不要伤害到两个孩子，而对方只是留下一句”看你的表现了“就离开了木屋，任凭身后的士兵走上前来给自己注射不明针剂，之后就什么都不知道了。贾碧和法尔科还好吗？一想到他们，莱纳的神智就更清醒了一点。他不停摇晃铁链发出咚咚的声音，果然没过多时，就有士兵打开牢门走了进来。他忍不住出声询问，“那两个和我在一起的孩子怎么样了？贾碧，法尔科……”干渴的喉咙说出的话语像是被撕裂一般。对方只是冷冷看了看莱纳，然后嗤笑了一声。“放心吧，耶格尔大人不会对他们做什么的，他们有什么值得耶格尔大人注意的地方吗？”。说完，不等莱纳继续询问，对方便低头打量着他，好像他是个任人品鉴的物品一般，“你好像是耶格尔大人的欧米伽……是吗？我从未听说那位大人有另一位伴侣的存在。你这个马莱的走狗也配吗？”，对方语气带上了隐约的愤恨，不过又被很好地掩饰了起来。“哼……既然是耶格尔大人的命令也没办法啊，你就等着那一天的到来吧”。说完，对方头也不回地走了出去，好像再多看莱纳一秒都会令他无法忍受。

日子……什么日子？莱纳惊惧地意识到自己将会面临的命运。一个被囚禁的欧米伽还能有什么作用呢？即使说不明白对方的意思，也只不过是自己欺骗自己。他想大叫，想挣扎，想现在就找什么东西了结自己的生命，但整间地下室除了他所在的床和一副桌椅以外什么也没有，更别提他连下床都做不到了。他想故技重施，找人和自己说话，询问艾伦的真实意图，但从那之后所有人都当他是无生命的物体一般，即使和他接触也只是为了满足他的生理需求，对他的任何话语充耳不闻。

就这样日子一天天过去，莱纳只是简单的重复吃饭睡觉的生活，长期精神的疲累让他总是一睡就是大半天，时间的流逝也变得模糊。艾伦从没有来看过他，只是差遣别人负责他日常的需求。但这只不过是暂时的麻痹神经，在莱纳惴惴不安的心情中，他的发情期终于到来了。艾伦不需要做什么，他只需要停掉莱纳的抑制剂，就可以自然等待莱纳像个婊子一样呻吟。

“呃啊……”，这天早上开始莱纳就开始明显感觉到身体发热，一阵阵热流不断从身体四肢汇集到下身，他徒劳地摇晃脑袋，想要保持自己的神智清醒。但任何生物都无法与本能抵抗，何况是他这样一直长期服用抑制剂的欧米伽。数年来被压抑的热潮此时席卷而上，他的腺体一阵阵地发痛，不过多久他就能感到自己的下身已经勃起了。他一边徒劳地并拢双腿想掩盖生理上的反应，另一边又忍不住用布料摩擦起下身，试图缓解这股席卷自己的情欲。但这也只不过是饮鸩止渴，就这样在热潮中沉浮的他，羞耻地发现自己的后面已经湿了。欧米伽的身体已经开始为即将到来的情爱做好准备，不多时裤子的布料遍已经湿透了。铺天盖地的苦橘味就席卷而来，甜的深处弥漫着苦，是连他自己都很久没有闻过的味道。

不知过了多久，在莱纳已经快要无法忍受的时候，牢房的门终于被打开了。艾伦身穿一身黑衣，头发束起，灰色的眼睛晦暗不明。比他本人更有存在感的则是他的信息素，就像当初他找到莱纳时一样，将所有人拖拽回硝烟的战场。“真难看啊，莱纳”，面无表情地说着，艾伦随手将外套披在凳子上。然后他走近莱纳的床边，将头凑近莱纳的颈边，深呼了一口气。“这原来是一种水果啊”，艾伦一边说，一边用手在他的脖子上虚握，“我在马莱的街上见到了。以前我问你是什么味道，你总是不告诉我，是怕你会暴露自己的身份吧？”他冰冷的手轻轻地抚摸莱纳，让莱纳清醒了一点。他张了张嘴，似乎要说点什么，但最终还是闭上了眼睛。艾伦似乎也没有听他回答的打算，他缓缓收紧环在莱纳脖子上的手，看着身下的人的脸渐渐变成紫色。

“唔……”，莱纳忍不住地挣扎，就在他以为自己要窒息而死的时候，艾伦一下子放开了手，任凭他因为突然涌入的新鲜空气不停呛咳。然后他钳住莱纳的下巴，让他无法闭合自己的嘴。“舔。”他一边这样说，一边将已经袒露出来的下体捅入莱纳的嘴里。突然被塞入异物让莱纳本就不畅的呼吸更加艰难，他似乎还没明白发生了什么，舌头反射性地想要将它推拒出去，但反倒让那根器具更加兴奋。感受到口腔里的东西似乎在一点点硬起来，莱纳忍不住想要干呕，却什么都无法吐出来。艾伦似乎有些不满，另一只手抓着他的头发，让他的头摆正，然后一下深入到了咽喉里。“你连这点事都做不好吗”，艾伦淡淡地评价，说罢，也不期待莱纳有什么反应似的，便自己开始冲撞起来。过深的探入让莱纳无法呼吸，他的手无力地拍打着艾伦，想要从这可怕的刑罚中逃离出来，但却于事无补。就这样抽插了十几下，艾伦似乎终于满意了。他随手将莱纳的头发放下，然后将挺立的下身对准了那个饥渴的小穴，一下捅了进去。

“啊啊……”，被占有的一瞬间莱纳忍不住发出满足的喟叹，积蓄已久的泪水忍不住从眼睛里滴落下来。空虚数年的身体被重新占据，身体仿佛久旱的大地迎来甘霖。身后的媚肉忍不住绞紧，早就湿润的后穴让艾伦没有受到任何阻碍。如果不是此刻被束缚着，莱纳一定会用双臂抱紧艾伦，求他再深一点。艾伦抱起他的大腿，附身狠狠咬上他后颈的腺体，像是要弥补这四年的空缺一般，几乎将他的一块肉也咬下来。一瞬间两股信息素便纠缠在一起，像是要冲破这间牢笼。艾伦一边狠狠咬着，一边发狠地挺动着，像是要将莱纳钉死在床上一般。莱纳的身体也随着撞击一下下撞在床头上，发出咚咚的响声。上一次这样与人肌肤相触是什么时候？他努力睁开眼睛想要看清在身上动作的人，泪水模糊的眼睛却看不清艾伦的表情。恍惚中他好像回到了还在训练兵团的时候，岁月仿佛从未流逝。那时还青涩的艾伦也是这样，总喜欢用这样面对面的姿势看清楚自己的表情。可那时候的艾伦不会像现在这样用力地刑罚自己，明明他也忍耐得很辛苦，却还是会“莱纳，莱纳”地叫自己，不停询问自己的感受，只想让自己快活一点。他会在莱纳因为身体的满足哭泣的时候轻轻吻上他的眼角，将他的泪水舔去，然后在结束后抱着莱纳，一起享受片刻的温存。

如果没有那个黄昏就好了，莱纳在情欲的海洋中昏沉地想。如果那天留下来陪艾伦加训的自己不是突然分化，岛上落后的科技又没有任何能帮助他控制汹涌的情潮的抑制剂，如果当时贝尔托特也在……他就不会像个半吊子一样，祈求当时已经分化成阿尔法的艾伦的帮忙了。只是标记就好，你会帮我的吧，艾伦。已经快控制不住冲动的自己对身边的艾伦央求道，如果被他们发现我是个欧米伽的话，我就会被逐出训练兵团，我就再也不能回自己的故乡了……明明是阿尔法，艾伦当时却只是睁着那双野猫一样的大眼睛看着自己，像只纯良的小鹿一样，仿佛还无法接受一直倾慕的大哥是欧米伽的事实。之后发生了什么呢……自己忍不住将艾伦压在身下，求他上自己，好让自己拜托这陌生的情欲。苦橘的味道充盈着两个人的鼻腔，艾伦没过多久就硬了。还是个孩子的他很快便屈服于情欲，凭着本能将下身插进莱纳湿漉漉的后穴，毫无章法地乱捅着。莱纳，莱纳……不知道什么时候艾伦已经伏在他的身上，两个人的位置颠倒，艾伦像是小野猫一样在他身上到处啃着，最后将牙齿凑近他的腺体，狠狠咬了下去，将自己的信息素注入身下人的身体。艾伦是什么味道的呢……莱纳迷迷糊糊地想，明明是个阿尔法，除了那充满攻击性的性格之外真的完全看不出来，就连此刻与他相连的自己也只嗅到了一丝淡淡的香气，却很快便消散了。当时的自己却只觉得庆幸，正好方便自己不被别人看出来身上覆盖着艾伦气味的事实。

“这四年里，你有让其他人碰过你吗？”，艾伦伸出手抓住莱纳的下巴，逼迫他看向自己，提醒现在是谁在上他的现实。是了，自己这四年是怎么过的呢？任务失败后回到马莱，不仅丢掉了同伴，甚至还被岛上的恶魔标记。军方大为震怒，差点连自己的铠之巨人也被剥夺，但最后还是给了自己戴罪立功的机会。只是一个被标记的欧米伽不是他们需要的，于是他们让莱纳洗去了身上的标记。那种剜心刺骨的痛他一辈子也忘不了，仿佛自己身上被活活割下一块肉，又好像是被千刀万剐的凌迟。身上的每一个细胞都在尖叫，控诉着身体受到的刑罚，直到最后标记被消除后，笼罩不去的空虚感让他觉得自己也死去了一部分。那一刻他无比痛恨自己，痛恨这个世界，痛恨这所有的一切。明明已经变成了名誉马莱人却不承认自己的父亲，对着已经继承铠之巨人的自己说出真相的马塞尔，让成为大家仰慕存在的自己分化成欧米伽的命运，还有明明是自己的伴侣却要杀死自己的艾伦。他想不管不顾地嚎叫，却什么都叫不出来。眼泪汹涌而出，却不知道为什么哭泣。之后的四年里他都靠军方提供的抑制剂撑过发情期，马莱完备的科技能够让身为欧米伽的他继续完成铠之巨人的责任。他从未对任何人再提起过自己在岛上的经历，没有人知道他曾经有一个阿尔法，那段像苦橘一样的感情就这样被他抛弃在回忆里。

是啊，说到苦橘……艾伦总是好奇自己到底是什么味道。岛上物资匮乏，他们从不知道有这样一种水果，自己当然也不可能告诉他。两个人独处的时候，艾伦最喜欢伏在自己颈后，静静地嗅他身上的信息素。莱纳，等我们自由了，我一定会弄明白你身上的味道！每当说起这句话，艾伦的眼睛就像宝石一样闪闪发亮。他也会微笑着将艾伦揽入怀中，不让他看到自己苦笑的嘴角。就算告诉艾伦又能怎样？这种廉价的随处可见的东西，就像他自己一样，就算别人再怎么以为他是个好人，就算艾伦再崇拜他，他也明白自己这泛苦的卑鄙的内心。他不配。

“啊……“，身后动作的凶器忽然探到了一处隐秘的缝隙，瞬间的刺激让莱纳的前面忍不住射了出来。浑身颤抖的莱纳惊恐地发现艾伦已经探到了自己的生殖腔，正在试图突破那处入口。“不，不要……”，莱纳忍不住哭泣起来。他知道被入侵到生殖腔的欧米伽会遭遇什么样的命运，他胡乱踢动着腿试图逃跑，却轻易被压制了反抗。“是吗，还没有人进去过这里啊”，说完，艾伦不顾莱纳的挣扎，挺起身体，直接挺进了身体的最深处。

“啊啊啊！！”，身体最隐秘的所在被贯穿的痛苦让莱纳失神，他甚至没有意识到自己发出了如此惨烈的叫声。艾伦不再说话，只是一下下地撞击，像是要用身体将身下人的全部蚕食殆尽。眼泪和口水沾满了莱纳的脸，他哭泣着想要逃离这样的痛苦，身体却违背了他本人的意愿，可耻地分泌出更多的肠液，让行凶者可以更加畅通无阻。他从不知道欧米伽被入侵到生殖腔是这样的痛，从那意料之外的第一次之后，每个月的发情期，他都去拜托艾伦帮自己的忙。明明找贝尔托特也一样可以，可他却以艾伦很听话为由放任自己一次次与少年沉醉于肉欲。午后的宿舍，郊外的牧场，夜晚的平原，他们像两只朝生暮死的鸟，尽情享受那一刻的情爱。莱纳，莱纳……艾伦总是一边这样叫他，一边一下下地抽插，却从不探入那个最隐秘的地方。他们都知道，一旦进入那个地方，就代表着最终的联结，他们将此生此世联系在一起，成为彼此唯一的伴侣。但艾伦从来不会进入，因为莱纳跟他说这一切都太早了。他只会抱着艾伦，在拒绝了艾伦的欲望的时候笑着吻上他的额头，看着他清纯的面庞笼罩上浅浅的红晕。然后艾伦会和以往一样咬上他的后颈，完成临时的标记。我们这样算什么呢，莱纳？对感情迟钝的少年懵懂地问自己，他不知道自己倾慕的兄长为何要与自己一次次做这样的事情。那时候的自己是怎么说的呢？不愿触碰的记忆深处，他看到当时忍不住笑出声的自己。我们当然是因为互相喜欢才会这样做的，说着，他又将少年压在身下，亲吻上他永远无辜的面庞。

现在在自己身上的到底是谁？莱纳努力睁大眼睛，却只看到一双灰色的眼睛，他看着莱纳就好像看最下贱的妓女。艾伦，艾伦……他的眼泪又流下来，却不知道自己为何流泪。他想到午后的阳光，夜晚的星星，吹过身体的微风……是他的错吗？是他的背叛杀死了那个单纯懵懂的少年，又或者是他决意继续任务，冲破城墙的那一天，他和艾伦就已经注定了如此的命运？他眼前又浮现出母亲那双总是充满期盼的眼，贾碧的笑容，地鸣的轰响，孩子的啼哭，他在床上接受艾伦的鞭挞，却让他感觉是在无数人的尸骸上接受神的惩罚。

“艾伦……”，他忍不住叫出声来，抚摸上艾伦的脸，“求你，杀了我吧……”。但艾伦好像没有听到一般，只是加大了冲撞的力度，让他的嘴只能发出破碎的呻吟，连思考都不能，只能颤抖着接受自己的阿尔法施与自己的一切。欧米伽的身体让他接受到的所有疼痛都变成了欢乐，他在欲望中沉浮，双腿间的下身早已不知道射了多少次。感到体内的肉刃开始逐渐变大，莱纳好像终于清醒了过来。“不……”，他哭着忍不住想逃跑，却被艾伦抓住腰摁了回来，只能张开双腿接受已经成结的下体将一股股精液射入自己体内。一对阿尔法与欧米伽终于完成了最后的联结，苦橘味彻底被硝烟味所覆盖，标志着从此他已经是艾伦的所有物，必须将所有的一切都奉献给他。不知过了多久，莱纳的肚子已经被顶起了一个小包，里面全都是艾伦射进去的精液。艾伦将下身从莱纳体内抽出，摸着莱纳的肚子，“你不会死”，莱纳听到他这么说，“你会为我生下孩子。我们的孩子，是自由的。”

那之后他又被艾伦翻来覆去干了好几次，直到他已经浑身疲软再射不出任何东西，艾伦才从他身体里抽出来。他早已经半昏迷，连艾伦往他身下塞入阻止精液流出的器具都没有任何反应。他迷糊中听到艾伦离去后铁门关上的声音，然后放任自己堕入黑暗。他不会知道，他在马莱那四年里每一个因为失去标记而痛苦到辗转反侧的夜晚，岛上的艾伦也在忍受着同样的煎熬。没有人知道少年曾经标记了莱纳，在所有人都酣然入睡的深夜，他会一个人轻轻爬起来，走到屋外的树林里，用刀一下下割伤自己的身体，以求发泄因伴侣的背叛而悲鸣的阿尔法的占有欲。只有看着鲜血流在地上，他的脑海才不会不受控制地一遍遍重现曾经甘甜的回忆。但少年最终都会长大，在他脱离同伴决意一个人走完前路的那个晚上，他走出马戏团，用刀将自己后颈的腺体剔除，也将一生的悸动随着它一同埋进了土里。


End file.
